shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 5: A Queen and Idle in Graphite!
Wyv: Squirt... I am sorry.... FD: It was super effective... Plus, Helping Hand boosted Electro Ball's power. And TO TOP IT ALL OFF, Electro Ball does damage based on Speed. If these guys are anywhere near as fast as Pikachu is, then Electro Ball should have done massive damage. Wyv: Right... Come back, Squirt. *Wyv recalled his badly injured Pokemon. This was still hard to swallow; he didn't like the sight of his Pokemon fainting in front of him at all.... Twin Emy: Alright, that's one down! You can choose your next and last Pokemon now. *Wyv tensed up a bit. He would have to use Shinx but… She really doesn't seem to like him and he never fought with her before. Will she even listen to him? Still… He felt offended seeing Squirt get hurt so badly… He has to make this work. Wyv: Tch, don't worry Squirt. We are gonna win this *eyes sharpen* FD: Oh, he's getting serious now -.-' Wyv: Shinx, I choose you! *Wyv tossed the Pokeball rather violently on the ground. The ball popped open and released a stream of digital data that formed Shinx. Shinx:.... FD: Alright, focus... I can't beat them on my own. Wyv: Shinx... I need you now. Come on, please *This horrible feeling he had in his heart. “What was this pain in my chest,” he wondered. This was the first time it ever happened. Wyv soon realized that this was the feeling of guilt. He let down his best friend in a fight and could have prevented it somehow . As a trainer, this was his failure.... And now, he needs to be able to prove himself and avenge his friend by using Shinx... --In Another Part of The Route-- Zeon: OOh. A Poochyena! *Zeon exclaimed as a wild Pokemon appeared before him. Poochyena, the Dark type Pokemon. Poochyena: Grrrrrrr. *Poochyena gave a loud growl; it looked like a fierce Pokemon. Zeon: You ready, Aladdin? *The Riolu stepped in, ready to face his opponent. Even after getting healed with the potion, Aladdin still wasn't at his full strength especially since he had a rather large injury from the previous battle with the Beedrills. Aladdin: look like a worthy Pokemon... Poochyena: BATTLE!! Zeon: Aladdin, Quick Attack. *The Poochyena had his eyes set on Aladdin, but Aladdin moved so fast it almost looked like he disappeared. The quick Pokemon then appeared next to Poochyena and struck him on the face with a quick punch. Poochyena: ARRGGHHH!! *While the Poochyena was still recovering from the hit, he found a Pokeball connecting with his face and opening up. He quickly felt his own biology change as he started getting sucked into it. The ball landed on the ground and shook... Zeon: Alright. I know I should expand my team at this point... I am gonna have to fight a Gym Leader soon. *A loud click could be heard as the ball finally stopped shaking. The capture was a success. Zeon: And that Pokemon looked cool! Well, that was easy enough. You were great as always, Aladdin. *Zeon leaned down and grabbed his Pokeball before giving Aladdin a good pat on the head. Zeon: *hangs the Pokeball onto his belt and takes some time to tighten the small, red tie around his neck* Wonder how the others are doing... --In Front of Graphite Town-- Shinx: wants me to battle...? *Shinx turned to Wyv and gave him a rather frustrated look. Wyv: Alright, Shinx... Will you fight with me just this one time? Twin Lin: Well, we won't wait for you guys to- FD: Sleep Powder, now! *Deciding to take the opportunity, Bulbasaur released his sleeping powder in the atmosphere surrounding Minun. Minun: mid cheers* O-Oh... I am feeling... Sleeppyy... *The Minun fell asleep on the ground. Bulbasaur: alright. Was worried the powder won't reach or something. These things are hard to aim Twin Lin: What?! Minun!! Come on, no fair! This is cheating! Twin Emy: Keep it together, Lin! Don't be a kid! FD: Alright! {Ok. Now that one of them is asleep, there won't be any Helping Hand support, meaning we can take hits much better now} Plusle: over to her partner* Minun! Wake up! You're ruining the cheers... Twin Emy: You are just prolonging the battle now. Plusle, use Electro Ball on Bulbasaur! *This time the Electro Ball was a bit smaller than the last. The attack collided with Bulbasaur's face directly, but Bulbasaur stood his ground. FD: Grass resists Electric, ya know. And without your partner to... wha-? *Bulbasaur seemed to have suffered a lot of damage... The Grass type Pokemon was now resting his head on the ground and he was struggling to stay standing. FD: But... How?! Twin Emy: Hehehehee. Even if he resists it, the damage is still based on speed and my Plusle is much faster! Plus, even if Minun is asleep, his ability is still active. FD: A-Ability...? Twin Lin: Oh. Minun has the Minus ability, while Plusle has Plus! When the two of those abilities are activated together, the two Pokemon special attacks get a big boost! Twin Emy: Lin!! You didn't need to tell them! Oh well... Doesn't really matter. You can't really stop it :P FD: Damn, I didn't realize the ability thing.... {It's impressive that Squirt even survived that! Even if he was a fully evolved Pokemon, he would still take a huge amount of damage!! Alright, so their technique is to keep on boosting their Electro Ball attack until it can take down anything... Eh...} Bulbasaur: is this... *pant* What a powerful attack, electricity usually doesn't hurt me much! FD: Hey, Wyv... I can't do it alone. You gotta help me out, man. Wyv: Tch... I know. Shinx, how about we start with a Tackle on that Plusle? *Shinx is loafing around! She is standing on the side and licking her paw... Wyv: *cringe* {Shit... That's what I was afraid of} ... I don't think... Shinx is gonna listen to me.... FD: What? 0.0 Twin Emy: Alright, Plusle use your Electro Ball on that Bulbasaur again! *The electricity ball collided with Bulbasaur once gain. This time, Bulbasaur couldn't stay standing and fell to the ground on his side. FD: Bulbasaur! *Bulbasaur seemed unable to battle. FD: *recalling him* Shit... Even with the type resistance... Twin Emy: Hahaha! Two down! Twin Lin: Nice, sis! I hope Minun wakes up soon so that I can help out too! *Minun was snoring as he slept on the ground in front of his opponents. He was huddled around himself and had a content smile like a sleeping baby. Plusle: {Wake up already! Jeez} Wyv: *shadowed eyes* ... Shinx... *Shinx was still loafing around, not paying attention to Wyv at all. FD: Thanks for the help, Wyv -.- Well.... No worries really, I can have a safe switch in now. Wyv: It isn't about that... Shinx, please. Twin Emy: You can't even control your Pokemon? How did you make it through Den Den Forest?! Jeez, that's pathetic! Twin Lin: We are kids and we control our Pokemon better! *Wyv stood there taking the insults. He was serious about this... He wants to fight well for Squirt's sake yet... Shinx doesn't even wanna cooperate with him. He had no time to deal with that and the fact that she won't listen to him makes him feel... weak. FD: Well... It may look bad for us now... But *smirks* I have a secret weapon up my sleeve. Twin Lin: Y-You do?! FD: Indeed... This next Pokemon is so monstrous I will be surprised if he doesn't usually eat kids like you for breakfast. Twin Lin: *face fault* I'm scared, sis! Twin Emy: N-No way! You're just bluffing! FD: I say brace yourselves for this beast... Or you may not survive! Bunnelby, I choose you! *FD threw his Pokeball and released Bunnelby. The Pokemon came out and landed on his ears before flipping in the air and back on his feet. Twin Emy: '''...... It's really cute. '''Twin Lin: It's not that scary. FD: That's just the upfront *serious* You will see how dangerous Bunnelby can be! {I am glad I picked Bunnelby... He's the only Pokemon I can think of who can help me out in this...} Bunnelby: battle. I thought I wouldn't have to fight for a while *Wyv was not paying attention... He was still trying to think of a way to deal with Shinx. Maybe he should just yell at her ... He's her trainer now and she needs to respect his commands. Or maybe... Wyv: *pissed off* SHIIIIINNNNNXXXXXXXX!! *... He decided to follow his gut. Shinx was startled a bit and turned to him. Their eyes locked. Wyv's looked angry and Shinx's looked persistent. FD: Oi -.- What's up with the yelling? Wyv: Don't you want to avenge Squirt? Isn't he a Pokemon like you? *Their eyes were still locked... Shinx couldn't understand human language, but she was able to tell what Wyv was talking about somehow. His eyes were powerful and spoke his words for him... Wyv: I don't know why you don't wanna fight... But don't take it like I am using you or... treating you like a servant or a pet or something... YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!! Shinx: ..... Wyv: Pokemon Trainers don't just bid Pokemon against each other’s for fun... These battles mean so much more to me than that! We are comrades who fight together and grow together through this!! Twin Emy: Stop wasting our time! Twin Lin: It's such a powerful speech, sis... Twn Emy: You shut up you! FD: When was Wyv that deep anyway...? *Shinx stood there staring at Wyv. She felt what he was trying to say and was a bit surprised and confused... Shinx: Trainers can say that all they want... But that's far from the truth. We are the ones who suffer the damage, get locked up in a digital form ,and fight for them... Wyv: HECK, YOU’LL be my master!! *Suddenly, Wyv bent to the ground and bowed down to Shinx, his forehead hitting the floor. Shinx: *pupils white from surprise* Wha-? Wyv: *his head lowered and touching the ground* I respect you and revere you.... AS MY QUEEN!!! *Everybody fell silent watching Wyv and Shinx... The trainers almost forgot about their battle as they watched. FD: ... You do know she doesn't understand anything you're saying, right? -.- Twin Emy: Okay... This is even more pathetic than I thought. Twin Lin: I think this is what it means to be a trainer *serious* Twin Emy: Egh, enough of this. Back to the battle! Plusle, use your Electro Ball! *Plusle charged for her attack and jumped into the air, ready to shoot. *Suddenly, Plusle was sent to the ground after receiving a powerful tackle from... Shinx! ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r55Bio6AoUg ---- Plusle: *hitting the ground* Oofff! Twin Emy: Whaat?! *Shinx stood there in front of Plusle and Emy; she gave them a determined look and seemed ready to finally battle. Wyv: *slowly getting up from the ground* Shinx!! Shinx: *sigh* Fine, I will fight... If it means that much to you *Shinx felt weird. She understood what Wyv was saying because he spoke with his heart... She could feel his will... his determination to make her listen to him. He showed her respect that no human she has seen ever showed to a Pokemon. Somehow, he managed to move her. So how could she say no to battle after that? Wyv: Alrightt!! I knew you would listen, Shinx!! FD: *sweat drops* Seriously, how does that work?! Twin Emy: Plusle, you alright? *Plusle quickly got up to her feet and nodded. Twin Emy: Ok. Well, it's two against one now. Lin, you better wake up your Pokemon! Twin Lin: I-I'm trying! Minuuuunnn!! Wake up!!! Plusle: closer to the sleeping Pokemon and nudging him* This is serious, Minun! Get up! Wyv: FD, why didn't you send that Pokemon to sleep like you did with the blue one? *points at Plusle* That would have saved Bulbasaur and bought us some time, you idiot!!! FD: I couldn't. They said the Sleep Clause is in effect. Meaning that it's not allowed to send more than one Pokemon on your opponent's side to sleep at a time. Wyv: Ohhh. So that's what the Sleep Clause thing was... Alright! Good thinking then!! FD: Right -.- Bunnelby, use your Agility! *Bunnelby started darting around in great speed. *After a few attempts at waking Minun up, the Pokemon finally decided to open his eyes and sit up. Minun: *rubbing his eyes* Plusle, oi. What is going on...? Plusle: fell asleep in the middle of the battle! Get up and fight already! Twin Lin: Alright, finally up! Sis, should we use the Helping Hand combo? Twin Emy: *biting on her finger* Ehhhh... No. The Plus and Minus boost and the difference in speed should be enough. Let's focus on attacking now! Plusle, Electro Ball on that Shinx! Wyv: Shinx, use Charge! *Shinx's muscles started contracting as they released a huge amount of electricity. Shinx started glowing from the all of the charged power. While Shinx was charging, Plusle already shot an Electro Ball at her. *The electric orb connected with Shinx... After the attack faded in sparks, Shinx still stood her ground unshaken. Wyv: I knew it. Shinx already resists electric attacks... but Charge gave her an extra boost in special defense. She can easily withstand your Electro Ball!! FD: {Wyv doesn't cease to impress me... He only just learned about the Special and Physical difference and he's already applying it to his fighting style..} Twin Emy: *sweating* Well... A couple more hits and it will be over. *Wyv only replied with a grin. Twin Lin: Minun, Electro Ball on the Bunnelby! FD: Use Agility again! *Bunnelby started moving in great speed and hopping from a place to the next. Minun, however, wasn't distracted and managed to hurl the Electro Ball at his direction. The attack hit and sent Bunnelby flying! Twin Lin: Nice shot, Minun! *Before Bunnelby hit the ground, he simply stopped his fall with one of his ears and flipped right back on his feet. He looked perfectly fine. Bunnelby: look* That didn't hurt as much as it looked like it would Twin Lin & Minun: What?! What?! FD: You said it yourself... Electro Ball does damage based on the speed difference. After using Agility twice though *smirks* Bunnelby is already faster than your Pokemon!! Meaning Electro Ball damage is greatly minimized! Twin Lin: *sweating* N-No way! Twin Emy: Even if they can survive our attacks, that doesn't mean they can win. Pull it together. Wyv: Alright! Shinx, use you Tackle attack on Plusle! *Covered in charged up electricity, Shinx dashed at the opponent in great speed and jumped into the air before diving down with a powerful electric tackle on Plusle, slamming the Pokemon into the ground as sparks flew all over. Twin Emy: What?! That's the Spark attack! *The power of that spark was magnificent, Shinx pressed her weight against Plusle until the cheering Pokemon lost its consciousness. FD: Eh, we can't let them show us off, Bunnelby. Use your newest attack, Mud Shot! *Bunnelby created a huge blob of mud between its ears and hurled it at the target. The attack slammed the little Minun on the face and sent him rolling on the ground, before finally coming to a stop on his partner Pokemon, Plusle. The two lied there, defeated. FD: Super effective damage! *raises fist* *Plusle and Minun were both knocked down and unable to move. It seems that the battle finally reached its conclusion. Twin Emy: What's wrong? P-Plusle should have been able to withstand an Electric attack! Wyv: *smiling happily at Shinx* I believe Charge doubles the power of electric attacks... So yeah. FD: Don't say I didn't warn you about Bunnelby! Twin Lin: I guess we really lost, huh. *The twins recalled their knocked out Pokemon. It was over... Wyv and FD managed to win their first Double Battle! Wyv: *high fives FD* Alright! That one's for you, Squirt!! FD: Sweet! Great work, Wyv. We should have realized their Pokemon were weak individually much faster, dude. There defenses are also super weak, jeez. Wyv: Yup. Don't forget our Pokemon are probably higher leveled though. FD: Well, I sure am glad I picked Bunnelby at the end. *rubs head* *Bunnelby happily raised his ears up and went to fetch the rest of the Pokeballs FD left on the ground before the battle. Meanwhile, Wyv approached Shinx and bent to his knees. Wyv: Shinx.... *He hesitantly stretches his hand, wanting to pet her, but was afraid she would push him away again. Shinx, however, simply blushed. Wyv: *wide grin* I think I finally have a great nickname.... I will call you Regina. *Shinx stared him at the eyes, understanding he is giving her a nickname. It was rather flattering. Wyv: Cause you are my Queen of Beasts!!! Regina: I am sorry I acted like that. You are obviously not what I thought a trainer would be... *Wyv couldn't feel happier. He could tell from Regina's expression that she was relieved too. Giving her a name wasn't much... Her willingness to battle for him wasn't much... But it made him feel so happy. It made him feel as if he took the first steps of getting even closer to her and being the trainer that he envisioned himself being. FD: *staring at Wyv and Regina* I am still in disbelief how that worked... Twin Emy: Arghh! I can't believe it! It's all because Minun slept for so long! Twin Lin: C-Come on, sis -.-' Let's just accept our defeat. *The trainers recalled their Pokemon and shook hands. Wyv and FD received lunch money from the twins as a reward for their victory. FD: That strategy was great.... I mean, you can probably take on anything but a Ground type with it. Have to say, good job. Twin Lin: Thanks! We have been working on it! In honesty, we have been training around here for a while. We wanna be ready to face the Gym Leader! Wyv: That's right, there is a Gym here. Is he a strong guy? Twin Emy: Of course he is! He is crazy strong! *The two twins rambled about the Gym Leader a bit before deciding to head home; it was way past their sleeping time. Not before too long, Zeon returned after he was finished training his Pokemon and all three trainers gathered around Caring, who was, leaning on a nearby tree branch, asleep this whole time. Wyv: *stretching* Poor girl. She must have been exhausted from today's events... Can't blame her, I am pretty tired myself. Zeon: I can't believe she slept here and ignored my warnings about Pokemans eating her! Why, she must have been really lucky not to have been eaten. FD: -.- She was actually sleeping...? *FD poked her a few times to wake her up. Caring: *rolls around in her sleep* Hehe... FD poopy head... I'll kick your ass. FD: *shocked, shadowed eyes* N-Nani?! Even in her sleep?! Wyv: Ahaha. Is she still going on about what happened between you guys? *After their failed attempts at waking her up, Wyv carried Caring on his shoulder and lead the way into the town. They finally made it... Into Graphite Town! *It was hard to make out anything in the town. There were many thick trees that even blocked the moon's illumination and few flash lights to show the way. Luckily for our heroes, the red and white building stood tall and visible. It was even bigger than any of the surrounding buildings. FD: Yeah, we really need a trip to the Pokemon Center... Anything else can wait! *The group made it inside. Wyv lagging behind a bit; he was too exhausted to carry Caring's weight but didn't want to show it. The nice looking Pokemon Center nurse gave them a warm welcome and offered to heal their Pokemon, which they gladly replied by giving her all the Pokemon they had. Wyv: *placing Caring on one of the chairs, next to a man reading a newspaper* Alright... Huff... We finally made it... *collapses on a nearby chair*. Zeon: *checking out the cuts on his clothes* I think we may need a change of clothes... And a doctor check, more importantly. FD: *sitting next to them* Seriously, you guys look pretty beat up from that Beedrill chase... Well, I know there's a human hospital section in big Pokemon Centers like these so you might wanna get a checkup while we’re waiting for our Pokemon to get healed. *The Pokemon Center was more or less empty at this time of the day. The only other person beside Wyv and his group in there was a newspaper reading man... Who suddenly tossed his newspaper on a nearby table and spoke. Strange Man: Didn't expect you to make it all the way here that early... Well done. Wyv: *shocked* I-It's... You! *It was the same man that trained them and inspired them to go out on a journey with their Pokemon back in their Jolly Town a few days ago. Wyv didn't quite understand it, but he was really glad to see him again. Zeon: Friend of yours? Wyv: I really didn't expect to see you here. FD: Where did you go, dude?! You suddenly disappeared and didn’t even see us go off! Strange Man: *sips on tea* Heh... My bad. I thought you guys would be able to handle it and wouldn't need my help any further... So I thought I might as well get on my way. Wyv: Man... You really helped us out there. You made our Pokemon strong enough to make it all the way here! Strange Man: I am impressed. I never thought you would catch up with me that early, guess I shouldn't have stayed here for an extra day... I see you are travelling with a couple more friends here as well. *Wyv, excitedly, told the strange man most of what happened on their journey thus far. Strange Man: I see. So you are after the badges now. *sips tea* Ahh, can't say I am surprised. After all, this is a sure way for you to meet your father. Wyv: Yup. Strange Man: I would imagine collecting all Gym Badges will be an easy task for the son of the great Ryu. Zeon: *pauses* W... Whaaaat? *Wyv didn't say anything. He was very proud of his father... But also scared of not meeting up to the expectations. His father simply raised the bar really high for Wyv to surpass. Zeon: WHHHAAAAAAAATT?! YOU ARE RYU'S SON?! Wyv: Yup... Zeon: *shocked* YOU ARE THE SON OF THIS REGION'S CHAMPION?! Wyv: Yea... Zeon: *face fault* T-THE DRAGON MASTER?! THE ONE WHO FOUGHT WITH THE LEGENDARY DRAGONS?! Wyv: Pretty much. Zeon: ... NO WAAYYY! FD: *shark teeth* STOP OVER REACTING! Zeon: Hehe *rubs head* Didn't expect to be travelling with a big shot.... FD: You said you are just tagging along temporarily -.- Zeon: Still! That makes you even tougher competition!! I can't wait till we fight it out!! *Zeon was so excited he got up from his seat and raised his fists. He was now even happier to have made Wyv his rival. Strange Man: Anyway... Did you catch more Pokemon as I advised? Wyv: I did. I caught a Shinx. Strange Man: Hmm... That won't do. *sips tea* This town has a Grass Type Gym... Going in with only these two is a huge disadvantage. Wyv: Agh, I see. FD: I can lend you Pidgey. That should make it a much easier fight, right? Strange Man: Or you can catch new Pokemon outside to help you out. Wyv: I dunno... I really wanna do this with my own Pokemon. The ones I picked and trust so far. FD: No need to be romantic about this... Come on. Zeon: A Grass Type Gym would be neutral for me. I don't have anything effective or weak against Grass. Strange Man: *stares at Wyv* ... It's up to you. But if you insist on going in with your current team, be warned. Wyv: I'll be fine. *Wyv couldn't really wait much longer. A Gym battle sounded so exciting to him... He would be a step closer to reaching his father. So he really didn't feel like taking detours now. Strange Man: Alright... I am willing to help. I know a few things about move tutoring... So I can train your Pokemon and teach them moves to help them battle. Wyv: ... I would appreciate that, thanks. FD: *checking his pokedex* Oh, by the way. We should probably report the updated data to Professor Kai. Zeon: That's right. He did tell us to keep him updated on any Pokemans we find. I will go give him a call. *Using the nearby PC, Zeon made a video call to Prof. Kai. FD: Zeo, seriously?! He must be asleep right now. Don't you know how late it- Prof. Kai: *appearing on the PC screen* Hello. FD: *face fault* WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?! Zeon: Hey, Professor Kai! I thought you might want an update on our Pokedexs so far. Prof. Kai: *looking tired* Oh, I see you guys are travelling together now. That's pretty nice. The fifth Pokedex holder arrived a while ago, he headed out trying to catch up with you guys, so expect more competition. Zeon: I see. Well, about the Pokedex... Prof. Kai: Oh, right. *The small Munna from earlier floats around in the background of the screen* Well, sure, why not. Did you guys see or catch any Psychic Type Pokemon, by any chance? Wyv: *moving closer to the screen and greeting the Professor* NOPE. Prof. Kai: I see... That's too bad, thought I told you guys to focus on Psychic types... *sigh* FD: You don’t have to sound so disappointed -.- *The group, excluding the sleeping Caring, sent the Professor their Pokedex data to the Professor through the PC. Prof. Kai: You've seen quite a few, alright. Good job. But keep in mind you don't have to update me too often... Especially that late at night. Wyv & Zeon: S-Sorry, professor. Prof. Kai: Then again, I am usually at my lab around this time. That doesn't mean you guys shouldn't keep proper manners though. FD: How else are we going to reach you then?! Kai: Anyway, keep up the good work. Also, be on the lookout for the fifth trainer. *The group said their goodbyes and turned off the PC. FD: Alright... I guess it's time to visit the other section? *FD said as he pointed to an escalator nearby, assuming this is where the human hospital is. Wyv: Alright... Let's go, Zeon. *The two turned to Zeon... and were shocked to see the look on his face. His eyes were starting to redden and his face was turning blue. He stood there with a blank expression on his face. FD: Z-Zeo? *Suddenly, Zeo collapsed to the ground. ---- *The group moved to the hospital section. Wyv and Zeo were getting checked up by doctors as FD and the strange man waited outside. While waiting, FD couldn't help but wonder about the hospital section... It made more sense to have the Pokemon Center as part of a bigger hospital rather than the opposite. He knew Pokemon were a big deal in his region... But that's kind of extreme a bit. Shouldn't looking after human health be a higher priority? Nurse: Other than all the cuts over their bodies... The shirtless kid has been poisoned. FD: What? Damn, it must have been from the Beedrills. I do remember he had a funny looking cut on his cheek. Nurse: This is a Pokémon’s poison, for sure. Pokemon poison acts differently on humans than it does on other Pokemon. So the effects took a while to kick in. He must have been feeling drained but still kept on going. Strange Man: How serious is it? Nurse: Well... Not too serious. He should be fine in a few days, but he may exhibit some aftereffects because of this... Especially if the poison reached one of his vital organs. FD: What about Wyv? Nurse: He is exhausted, but still perfectly healthy. He can leave the hospital now, but I suggest he stays here for the night to get some rest. *After this brief explanation, the nurse excused herself and left to tend to the other patients. Strange Man: Pokemon poison can be very lethal. What an unfortunate kid. FD: Ehh, he wanted to fight the Gym Leader too...Guess that will be put on hold. Pretty sure only a small amount made it in him though, it was a pretty tiny cut. Strange Man: *sigh* Seriously... Now I have to wait on you guys...? Well, might as well get their clothes fixed from all of these cuts. I know there is a tailoring house here somewhere. FD: Umm... So, old man, how long have you been here? I imagined you would be farther ahead seeing how strong your Pokemon were. Strange Man: *eye brow twitches* Old man...? I am only in my thirties, kid... FD: That is pretty old. Strange Man: -.- Anyway, you can say that I had things to deal with here. *The Strange Man stood up, deciding it was about time to leave. Strange Man: The poor girl travelling with you is still asleep in the Pokemon Center; you should get some sleep as well, kid. There is a small inn in town, shouldn't be too expensive for a single night rooms. You head there with her now, I will follow you later tonight. FD: {Meaning he is planning on letting us pay} Alright... *gets up and stretches, not realizing how tired he was until now* I hope you won't disappear on us like last time, old man -.- Strange Man: *heading for the escalator* Heh, no worries. I wanna look after Wyv some more. Good night, kid... I am also not an old man. FD: Well, what should I call you then?! After all this, I still don't know your name... Strange Man: *riding up the escalator and leaving* Well... Call me Madman. --Next Day-- *FD was so tired last night that he barely remembered what happened after Madman left. He must have asked the nurse for directions on the inn, then took the sleeping Caring and headed there. It seems that reserving rooms went pretty smoothly because he woke up in one after hearing several strong knocks on the door... It seems Madman dropped by to wake him up, something he couldn't appreciate after finally getting some much needed rest. His sore body quickly reminded him of yesterday's events... He wasn't sure how he was gonna handle more of this. A single day of travel already exhausted him, can he really go on? There is still so many places they need to visit... Regardless, he got up and strapped his bandanna on his head, used the bathroom, and headed out to the Pokemon Center where he was sure to find Wyv and Madman. FD: Haah?! *Once FD arrived in front of the Pokemon Center, he couldn't help but exclaim. Wyv (with a fixed outfit), Caring, and Madman were already standing in front of the Center and were having a small chat. Wyv: *noticing FD* Hey FD! FD: *walking towards them with his hands inside his pockets* Oi... You are out of the hospital already? Madman: He apparently got up early in the morning and insisted to leave. There was nothing really wrong with him so he got out. Caring: I got so worried when I heard you got in the hospital, Wyv! Don't worry me like that. FD: You slept in the freaking Route... You obviously have no worries in the world at all -.- Wyv: Thanks, sis. I think we should all worry more about Zeon though... Gah, I didn't realize he was feeling sick at all >.< Caring: *depressed* Ow... Poor Zeon... He was such a nice guy too...I’m going to miss him. FD: Cawing... He’s not dead. Wyv: *sigh* I know. I really like noble and honest people like him. FD: ... You guys... just can't be serious -.- Who are you even talking about?! Madman: He should be fine in a few days , according to the doctors. Anyway, for the sake of wasting less time, should we start our training now, Wyv? Wyv: Training? Madman: Yes... I told you I can help you prepare for the gym a bit. So, ready to go? *smiles* Wyv: Well, I wanted to get to the Gym, but no harm in waiting on to prepare... Alright! Thanks, Madman-sensei! Caring: Um... So should we train along or what? I got lots of energy today. FD: Yeah, that's because you were asleep the entire time yesterday -.-' How did you not wake up from all of what was going on?! Madman: I don't think this training applies to you or FD, so you guys can go hang out or something until we are done. Caring: Okey! FD: So... It's a date =_= *FD caught Wyv's eyes staring daggers at him. FD: It's a joke, come on. Eheh *rubs head* Caring: I think we should check out on Zeon. FD: Alright. We can do that. *FD and Caring said their goodbyes and went inside of the Pokemon Center, leaving Wyv with Madman to train. Madman: Alright, listen up. What was your new Pokemon again? Wyv: Just Regina, a Shinx. Madman: *sigh* This isn't good. As I said, This town has a Grass type Gym... Its Gym Leader is Carade, he is a serious man with powerful Grass types, I doubt you can win with a type disadvantage. Wyv: I was thinking about this... Madman: Did you reconsider catching new Pokemon from the surrounding routes? Wyv: I don't think we met any Fire Pokemon in Route B while coming here, and I would like winning my first gym with my own team! Madman: *rubbing his head* Alright then... We will have to take the tougher approach. Do you know what Egg Moves are? Wyv: Umm... *thinks back* I think they are moves that Pokemon are bred with? Madman: That's the jist of it. Well, to acquire them, you need a very specific process of breeding with specific parents. If you are breeding between the two right parents, the resulting Pokemon should know a move that it can't naturally learn. This is because the Pokemon NEEDS to acquire a certain DNA to be able to learn said move that is not naturally in his own. Wyv: *nose pick* DNA, I see. Madman: For example, with an Arcanine parent, a Shinx can be bred having compatible DNA to learn Fire Fang. Wyv: Interesting... Let's start training! Madman: -.-' Pay attention, you idiot. What I am trying to say is, getting Shinx to learn Fire Fang would be your best bet right now. You can have a winning chance. Wyv: How can we do that? Madman: Well, luckily for you, a friend of mine and I figured out a way around teaching Egg moves... It will, however, need some luck. You see, there might be a chance that your Shinx has some recessive Fire type DNA... It will not be impossible if one of its family had a cross breed. Wyv: Umm... *frowns* I see *derpy face* Madman: ... Just do as I tell you. --In The Hospital-- Nurse: He should be out in a few days, fortunately it was just a small amount of toxin. Caring: Thank god! Can we see him? Nurse: Yes... Again though, we do not know if this may have negative side effects on his body later on, so do monitor him. *After talking with the nurse in charge of Zeon, FD and Caring went into their friend's room. Zeon laid on the bed in a white outfit with a pale face and red eyes; he looked really worn out. Caring: Umm... Zeon? Zeon: *tired voice* Caring... You came to visit. Thanks. FD: I'm here too, ya know -.- Caring: *rushing over to Zeon's side* Oh, thanks god you're okay. I was worried. Zeon: Auugh... *grabbing his head* Everything is spinning. FD: Apparently your vitals dropped a lot :/ I still think you got a bit lucky since no organs were damaged. Zeon: Oh well... Guess my Gym debut will have to wait a few. By the way, where is Wyv? Caring: He is training for his big Gym battle today! Zeon: WHAT?! *Zeon yelled as he jumped off of his bed! He is going to the Gym without me?! FD: Why would he wait for you, dude -.-' Aren't you guys like rivals and stuff? Zeon: But that's really unfair!! Where is the challenge when he just walks in there? We should have raced to see who would reach the Gym Leader first! Caring: Um, take it easy, Zeon. You are still tire- Zeon: *grabbing onto a nearby desk to keep himself from collapsing* I'm perfectly fine! In fact, I am going to that Gym right now! *Zeon started making his way across the room, were his regular clothes (After Madman got them fixed) laid neatly on a desk facing his bed with some hospital flowers on them. FD: O-Oi! What the hell, Zeo! Nurse! He's trying to escape! *The doctor, accompanied by the nurse, came in and tried to calm Zeon down. After several attempts, Zeon was finally pacified and placed on his bed again. Doctor: Your body isn't functioning as well as it should! You need at least two more days here. Please try to cooperate *rubs head and smiles a little* Zeon: OK >_< FD: *watching the nurse leaving behind the doctor* I dunno, man. I'd say you’re very lucky that you’re staying here...Dat nurse =_= Caring: F-FD! Zeon: What does that have to do with anything? >_< FD: You know... short costume, nice smile, red hair. Zeon: How does that make me feel better about staying here? FD: *shaking his head in disbelief* What is wrong with you?! *After Caring gave Zeon several hugs and get-well wishes. The two decided to leave him for now. FD picked up his Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, since he left them there yesterday, fully healed. Caring on the other had didn't leave her Pokemon there yesterday since she was asleep. Caring: *walking out of the center* So, um, where to next? FD: I dunno. Anywhere you want, I guess. Caring: Shopping! We need more items and, and clothes... and food. Something to eat would be really nice :3 FD: I think we still have some leftovers from the food you brought us yesterday, right? Caring: *pulling him by the arm* Come on, let's gooo! ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxMB34hOWAo ---- *Caring dragged FD around Graphite Town. The Town was bigger than their small Jolly Town, but much smaller than Seraph City they just passed. The place was notable for the trees, they were huge and plentiful! There were so many different types of plants that almost exceeded the variety in Buggy Forest. There were many gardens that cast off a sweet scent. Houses were small and built with an old style. The town generally was beautiful looking, and had this tranquil, peaceful, and very quiet feel. This might have been the reason why its people looked a bit lazy. Caring: The town smells so good! I bet Pikachu and the others would love it out here! *Caring said as she released all of her Pokemon: Charmander, Vulpix, Caterpie, and Pikachu. Charmander: Yo! Pikachu: Pika pi! Caring: You guys should enjoy the warm sun and weather! Hmm, Caterpie, are you alright? *cocks her head to the side* *Caterpie breathed a bit heavily and let out a low cry. FD: It's probably tired from battle, you should have taken her to the center, you know. Caring: Aww, sorry Caterpie. *patting her head* FD: Anyway, there's the PokeMart, let's go. --In Front Of The Pokemon Center-- Wyv: *holding a red-colored disc in his hand* So... Madman: Yea, that's the one... *Madman had his usual coat on the floor. The coat's inner pockets revealed a huge amount of discs stuffed inside them, all in different colors. Madman: These CDs basically mimic the function of TMs, or Technical Machines. They are devices that can teach your Pokemon specific moves, only these are custom made specifically for the function of teaching Egg Moves. *grabs his coat from the ground and puts it back on, after wiping it a bit from ground dust* Only these "TMs" can only be used once. In addition, they can't just teach your Pokemon the Egg Move, they just amplify or awaken the recessive genes necessary to learn the move. Meaning that this just makes it possible... Got it? Wyv: ... Well, where should I put this? *derpy face* Madman: Just insert it in Shinx's pokeball, right in the black-belt looking part around it. The machine will be transformed into data and merge with Shinx's data. *The confused trainer took out Regina's Pokeball and attempted to insert the red CD he just received, and, to his amazement, the CD got sucked in as if it was being placed inside a DVD player. Wyv: Woah, never knew we could insert stuff through that part. Madman: Keep this in mind. You insert TMs and HMs the same way. Anyway, now for the hard part... Tutoring. Wyv: Huh? Madman: Your Shinx is now capable of learning the move, just needs a bit of teaching, and I know who can do it. *Suddenly, digital light bursted from Madman's pocket, and from it emerged a familiar Pokemon in front of Wyv. It was Pangoro! Pangoro: PAAN *cries* Madman: You managed to move Pangoro last time. This time you will train on him until your Shinx can use the move. Get ready... Wyv: Heh, feels like it's been a while. Alright, Regina, ready to do this? *Wyv threw Regina's Pokeball into the air, digital light bursted out. --Inside Of The PokeMart-- *The PokeMart was as crowded as ever with many trainers who came looking for a battle with the town's Gym Leader dropped by to prepare. In the meantime, Caring was handling the shopping while FD was checking out different advertisement posters. FD: *reading a poster* Do not miss the Ultimate Pokemon Tournament, which will be held at Gladius in- Caring: I'm backk. Look at all the things I got. *Caring held out a bundle of items. It seems she bought 10 Pokeballs and 10 Potions. FD: Woah. Easy on the money, isn't that a bit extreme? Caring: *leading FD out of the PokeMart* Nu-uh, we were out of Pokeballs there, what if a cute Pokemon passed by and we wanted to catch it? And we were really low on Potions, safety comes first, you know! :3 FD: Right, right. What about other items like Antidotes and such? Caring: Well, I have no Gym Badges so I can't buy the pricier stuff... I sorry. FD: O-Oi, what are you apologizing for?! Caring: FD, the sun is really warm here! Take out your Bulbasaur and other Pokemon and let them have fun! *Caring said as she pointed to the surrounding gardens and trees. FD knew Bulbasaur would love to idle around there. FD: ... Yea, you’re right. How did I not think of that? *Digital light burst out as Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Bunnelby, and Heracross appeared around the two trainers. FD: Go play with Cawing's Pokemon, guys. Have fun~ *Caring's Pokemon were also hanging around the plentiful vegetation in the town, and they weren't the only ones. Many other Pokemon were around along with their trainers. It seems the town welcomed having Pokemon around in its streets. FD's team quickly scattered, some following their pals from Caring's team, and others spending time on their own. *People and trainers were hanging out at the plentiful gardens in town too. Something was a bit off though, some people dressed in some eccentric clothing... And most of them were just hanging around, sleeping on the grass, and drawing. They all seem to have this sleepy expression on their faces. FD: *As Caring was leading him to another store, after leaving their Pokemon in place* You know, I like the town is very calm and grassy and all, but people here feel... So dull somehow. Caring: Oh, FD, that's normal here. Anyways, wanna get some chocolate? :3 --In the Gardens-- Bulbasaur: *lying around on the grass, sunbathing* This is the life Heracross: *jumps on a nearby tree and starts sucking on its sack* This is really tasty! Guess I will start training after this snack... *sucks some more* Bunnelby: *walking around with Charmander and Pikachu* then I said, "Eh, my trainer is an idiot, but I don't feel like leaving him... “To encourage Bulbasaur! But in truth I was really scared! Charmander: Oh, Bunnelby Pikachu: So, What happened next?! Bunnelby: was able to knock out that Ursaring with a well thrown Mud Slap =_= Pikachu: eyes* SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!! *^* Charmander: not really possible, chaha *rubs head* *Meanwhile, Vulpix was laying on the ground, with the tired Caterpie sleeping on her tails. Pidgey: *lands on a nearby low branch* she be alright? Vulpix: *yawns* is alright, just not used to battles Pidgey: must be a very nice lady to be offering help to your friend like that! Vulpix: She is the one who cuddle up here, but sure Pidgey: must be the kindness of the female comrades, which we lack on our team... *While the Pokemon were hanging out, Caring came out of a grocery store with a huge plastic bag in her hand. The bag was stuffed with all kinds of food. Caring: There you go! *places the huge bag between FD's arms* FD: DUDE! What is all this?! Caring: Food :3 FD: *face fault* I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I MEANT... THE REASON FOR IT! Caring: *leading FD further into the town's shopping district* Well, I needed some ingredients for cooking. FD: Eh, I do like cooking... WAIT, WHERE WILL YOU EVEN COOK?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE DAILY! Caring: Oh, look at all these outfits! I gotta get thaat! *Caring said as she dragged FD along inside a clothing store. FD: girl drives me crazy... and gives me a giant headache. God... >_< And she keeps on using my hard earned money from battles to buy all these silly things! Ehh, I am starting to get used to her though -.-' Caring: *trying out one of the hats on display* What do you think? FD: Hm? Oh... Dunno, guess it's a bit boyish, you know. Caring: Ummm, o-okay. How about this? *Caring started trying out all kinds of different outfits and showcasing them to FD, who was almost dead from boredom and heavy baggage. Caring: *coming out with a pink half shirt* Um, h-how about this? FD: ... I like it. Caring: *blush* Heehee, let me try the other one. *The process seems to have been going on forever... After seemingly countless hours, Caring was finally done. Caring: *in front of the mirror* Hmm, how does that look? FD: It's really good! Can we please leave now? Please...? Please? *tearing up* Caring: *handing him another bag to hold, almost toppling him* Oh, man up! *The two finally left the stores. Caring was very happy with her new costume, while FD was struggling to carry the huge amount of bags covering him and cursing under his breath. His weak arms were reaching their limit. Caring: *walking around town* Um, would you like some help? FD: *lagging behind, panting heavily* My... My body was not made for this. *After a bit of walking around, and several complaints from FD, Caring stopped in front of a big building. Caring: Ano... *watching strangely dressed men walking inside* What is this...? *FD took the chance and dumped the load of bags on him to the ground. FD: *taking his breath* Huff.. Huff... Well, the sign says- *froze in place as he looked upon the sign* *The huge sign read: OKAMA KLUB! FD: Um... I guess... This is where cross dressers hang out... Caring: Oh, cool... Hi! FD: *face fault* We should be getting out of here! Don't approach them!! *Caring hopped over to a guy(?) who was standing near the club. The man had heavy mascara on that made his eyebrows huge, along with a lot of facial make up. He wore a half-ly unbuttoned white t-shit with several swan designs on it that complimented his long, black hair. Finally, he had a huge, pink, feathery coat around his arms. Okama: *In the middle of taking out a cigarette* Oh, hi there~ Caring: Um, I was wondering, sir. Where is the Pokemon Gym in this town? FD: *slowly approaching behind Caring, whispering to her* You could have asked anybody that! Okama: Oh, it's that building over there *points to a huge, glass building that they passed on the previous street* I am not surprised you didn't recognize it, it looks quite eccentric. Are you looking for a Gym battle? Caring: Oh! Thank you, sir! And no, it's not me. One of my friends is here for the badge. FD: *staring at the man's short pants, whispers to Caring* I think he has shaving marks on his legs. Okama: Well, you can ask me anything about the Gym, I happen to be a close friend of Carabe. *smiles* FD: *staring at the Gym the man pointed at* glass house...? What is this about Caring: Hmmmm, I don't know! Though, I was kinda curious... I remember coming here before when I was a kid, but the town had a different name :3 FD: *turning his head to her* Huh?! You came here before? Okama: *lights up his cigarette, and takes a drag* So, *releases* you knew about that. You are correct, darling~ This place used to be called Idler Town. Caring: Oh, ummm, I think that was it :D So, why the change? Okama: *smoking* The new Gym Leader, Carabe, changed it all of a sudden... He has some weird decisions. Caring: H-he can do that? FD: Yes. In some towns, Gym Leaders are so influential they are considered the mayors. Usually, becoming a Gym Leader means you have some control over what goes into your town anyway, and a lot of influence. Okama: That's right, my lovely~ *FD shivers* Since he became a Gym Leader we started growing a bit distant from each other as well... He got busy with his new responsibilities; I did with my own... *The man said as he thought back to their young adult days when they used to spend a lot of time together. Ahh, the times. FD: So he just changed the name all of a sudden... Big deal. Okama: *smoking* What are your names, lovelies? FD: -.- Why do- Caring: My name is Caring! And this is FD, nice to meet you sir :3 FD: *face fault* CAWING! Okama: You look like some fine kids... my name is Kaze. If you want more info on the Leader, then... *smokes* Aside from his abrupt changing, he still seems to enjoy art and lazing about *smokes* If you are searching for tips to win the Gym battle, he's a Grass type user. So just use Fire, Flying, and all that good stuff~ The Gym is shaped like a gigantic Green House, containing a huge amount of plants. Hmmm, what else? FD: You... seem to know a lot about that Carage guy and stuff. I guess you weren't bluffing when you said you were friends. Kaze: We were pretty close, as I said. BUT THEN HE HAD TO CHANGE THE TOWN'S NAME! Not that the different name makes the people of this town and less lazy! FD: ...Yea, I noticed everybody was a bit lifeless here. Kaze: As a Gym Leader though, he can be one of the easiest challenges... Or one of the hardest. Depending on how you approach the battle. This is something your friend will need to figure out, though. *Kaze went on a bit of a rant about the Gym itself, then a bit more about the Gym Leader, which was really informative to FD and Caring. After he was done talking, the sun was already about to set. Caring: I see! Thanks a lot, Kaze-san. You are such a nice guy! Kaze: *smoking* Anytime, lovely~ If you need anything in this town, come by here. I will try to help you guys *winks* *Caring thanked Kaze again, before she decided it was about time to go back to the hotel room with FD. It was getting late. She was wondering how Wyv's training was coming along... Maybe he is feeling cold or tired... She would go check on him, but didn't want to interrupt his training. FD: I wonder how Wyv is doing... And wait, *remembers the conversation with Kaze* you actually came here before? Caring: Y-Yup. I came here with my dad once as a kid, ano... He was delivering some Pokemon... FD: Alright. *wraps his arms around the back of his head* Though, that Carbe guy sounds interesting... Wonder how Gym battles are conducted and such. Caring: Hey, there are our Pokemon! *Caring yelled as they made it back to the gardens where they left their Pokemon a while back. Bulbasaur: *still lying on the ground* place is the best... FD: Alright, Bulbasaur. *pointing his Pokeball at his Pokemon* Come back! Bulbasaur: *slowly turning into digital data*Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! *It seems the Pokemon had some fun interacting with each other. Pidgey specially looked happy and quickly came flying to FD's shoulder when he spotted him. Pidgey: you so much for giving us a chance to socialize this way! It is truly a delight to spend some time with my comrades rather than battling! I also got to know some of the female comrades on the other team ^.^ FD: *oddly staring at Pidgey* Well, you look pretty happy... Anyway, hopefully you guys treated our new comer well! *Heracross devoured so many tree sap that he was unable to move. He laid there on his back with an inflated belly. Heracross: got so carried away I missed my chance to train out here >_< *burp* But that was delicious... *Pikachu seemed so overjoyed to see Caring that he jumped between her arms and started giving out happy cries. After a quick check up on their Pokemon, the two trainers recalled them and decided to head back to the hotel... They walked all the way back together until they reached Caring's room. Caring: *standing in front of her door* The reception said Wyv wasn't back yet... I- I hope he's alright... FD: Don't worry, he's with Madman *stretches* Anyway, I'm off to my room. Caring: Umm.... FD, today was fun *blushes* Thanks. FD: {No it wasn't!} I mean.... All this shopping and clothes trying.... Yaaayy... Caring: Heehee. Goodnight {I hope FD doesn't hate me and want me off the team anymore} FD: Night *waves his hand as he walks away to his room* {She's not too bad I guess... But...She's really pushy and annoying! Ehhh, I can't complain though, not after I apologized to her yesterday... I think I can take it as long as I don't shop with her again} *Unlike the previous night, this one was a comfortable and early night sleep. All what FD and Caring could think of was how Wyv was doing... And how he's gonna handle the Gym that they heard of from Kaze. --Next Morning-- *A giant Green House-like structure stood in the middle of the town, seemingly the largest building. The bright sun reflected on its glass walls and showed some of its contents. The inside seemed to be a giant... jungle? In front of the house stood a sign that reads: “Carabe- The Grass Pokemon Artist!" In front of it all stood Wyv with a serious look on his face. Wyv: *shadowed eyes* Alright... Come out guys! *Wyv released Squirt and Regina behind him. Wyv: *nervous and excited* This is it, guys... Our very first Gym battle! You two ready?! *Squirt and Regina, as if sensing the importance of what they are about to get into, nervously nodded* Wyv: ALRIGHT!!! Let's go! Time to get our first gym badge! *Wyv pushes the doors open and an overwhelming bright light filled up the team’s eyesight but they remained unmoved. They had to face their future challenge head on and took a few steps forward to what could possibly be their hardest battle yet. --->TO BE CONTINUED <--Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Pokemon SOF Category:Stories Category:Chapters